


Forgive and Forget

by Goryuck



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Apologies, F/M, Late Night Conversations, Talking, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goryuck/pseuds/Goryuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Wilde forgets his 1 year anniversary of dating Judy Hopps. Forgetting isn't easy, but forgiving certainly is; at least for Judy. Nick just has to be really sincere about it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive and Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for a great friend of mine. She has no AO3 account, but she inspires me to write a lot; and made me ship these two dorks. Enjoy!

Nick Wilde stands in front of Judy Hoops’ apartment door, unsure if to knock on the door, or leave what he has on his other hand;  a golden ring with a carrot insignia. He sighs, pocketing the ring “Come on Nick…don’t think too much on it, just…do it” he mutters to himself, ready to knock the door, when a loud voice interrupted him

“Man you gotta just say it you know? She’ll understand!” a voice from the room next to Judy’s spoke out

“Hey the Fox didn’t ask you for advice Pronk!” another voice yells out in the same room

“Shut up Bucky, can’t you see this is a delicate situation!?”

“You shut up!”

“You shut up!”

This went on for a few seconds. Nick could only sigh and rub his face ‘Great, she knows I’m here’ he thought. Freaking antelopes…or whatever Judy’s neighbors are.

“I got it!” the voice of a woman speaks out. Nick hears the creak of a bed and a hop, then a soft landing. Slow steps and…the click of a door unlocking. It opens a little bit, and Nick can see the big purple eye of Judy Hoops, her partner in…well not crime, law. Not a specific word for that now that Nick thinks about it…

Something to ponder later. Judy doesn’t seem too happy to see Nick, reasons being quite strongly. She looks at the concerned and conflicted fox, but Judy’s gaze is a stronger, direct glare, one that shows frustration, but is really more of sadness than anything “What do you want Nick…?” Judy speaks in a soft-spoken coarse tone.

Nick can tell she’s been crying, and that double his guilt ‘Ugh…I really messed this up didn’t I?’ he thought, sighing to himself and lowering his head “…I’m sorry.” He mutters in a low, guilt-ridden tone.

“...” Judy’s eyebrows furrowed, her glare intensifying. Nick swore Judy is trying really hard to peer through his soul.

That or beat him at a staring contest…most likely the former given the situation. “Nick, how did you forget…?”

Nick lets out an exasperated sigh “I didn’t jot down the day Judes. I don’t…” he looks to the side, ears flopping down a little, then returning his stare towards Judy “I don’t keep track of important days. I never had to before, ok?” he admits rather coarsely “This is new to me, all of it.” He confesses, his eyes widened to show his guilt, his little mess up for a few hours ago “I know you hate me right now-“

“I don’t hate you” Judy says, sounding quite sincere “I just…” she looks down; ears flopped down to their back. She places a hand on her chest, then looks back up to Nick, eyes watering now “How do you forget our anniversary…?”

“I…” Nick sighs, rubbing his face and eyes (closing them first of course) “I know what you think it means Judes” He looks at her pleadingly “but it’s not that at all. I know how much it means to you”

“What happened then Nick?”

“I didn’t _know_ ok?!” Nick mutters in sheer frustration “I’m not…” he rubs the back of his neck “I’m not you Judes…”

“…” This confused Judy, her tilted head and curious eyes showing that “W-what do you mean…?”

“Well…” He lets out some air and waves his hand “I-I dunno, you write everything down you know? Even if someone sneezes you write that; ‘Clawhauser sneezed on the Captain Moose cereal today. Might be allergies’ and stuff like that” he chuckles to himself, finding that kind of funny now “You don’t miss those details.” He snaps his fingers “Hey, remember last month? You told me that Flash wears the same clothes when we went to visit him for a license check? I’ve known him for years and I didn’t notice that!”

Judy’s ears perk up and look at Nick like he’s lying “What, seriously? How did you not notice that?”

“How did _you_?” Nick smirks; his trademark fox smirk “Because you’re keen like that. You’re smart, keen, observant and most of all, persistent” he nods to himself “I’m just cunning and a trickster”

“What? No!” Judy frowns, her nose twitching a few times “Nick you’re more than that. You’re loyal, understanding, you notice things even I miss at times…” she looks down, a small smile forming on her mouth “I mean you’ve weaseled us out of some pretty bad situations before. Like the chameleons-“

“I really don’t wanna talk about the chameleons again” Nick shivered and hugs himself “I think I will fear long tongues for the rest of my life…”

Judy couldn’t help but snort “Oh come on Miguel was being friendly”

“I don’t define ‘friendly’ with long licks” Nick says with a deadpan look

“Well he was thankful, be grateful you cleared his name” Judy smiles, opening the door a little more

“Yeah well…” Nick shrugs, glancing all over the hallway minus to Judy “I guess the kid ain’t that bad.”

“See? There you go” Judy smiles “…” she sighs “Yeah sure…come on in…” she closes the door and unlocks it, then opens the door fully. Nick steps in and Judy shuts the door, locking it tight. Nick walks to the window and takes a look at the city

Its evening, a cool refreshing breeze trails Nick’s fur; Judy hops next to Nick, using the coffee table as a stand. The two lean on the window shelf and look at the calm and quiet city that is their home “…I forgive you” Judy mumbles, eyes half-open and looking at the few people walking down the street “Sorry, I’m just…I understand that it’s supposed to be important and all, ya know?”

“Well you’re not wrong.” Nick admits with a nod and a wave of his right hand “I just…never dated before you know?”

“Makes two of us” Judy couldn’t help but smile a bit “I guess we’re learning as we go”

“Pretty much” Nick sighs, glad that it’s all over now. Scratching his cheek, he looks at the stars above “Can’t be all perfect you know? Not even Zootopia is”

“That much is true” Judy nods “…I’ll try to remind you a week or two for next time, alright?”

“Works for me” Nick smirks. He glances at his pocket, the pocket with the ring ‘…Maybe not now…’ he thought, returning his gaze to the quiet utopia ‘I think I’ll wait a little longer…’ he nods to himself

“So…” Judy coughs, wanting to continue talking “How’s your uh…” Judy wasn’t sure how to properly ask the question, but gives it a shot anyways “ex-partner doing nowadays?” she hopes that’s good enough

Nick’s ears perk up at the mention of his now ex-partner “Finnick?”  Nick couldn’t help but chuckle, slowly turning his head towards Judy “To the surprise of both of us, he got a job at that Café place with the elephants. Jumbeaux was it called?” Nick can’t remember for the life of him.

“What?!” Judy gasps, ears rising all the way up and staying completely tense “Get out of here!”

Nick shrugs “Well if you insist-“he turns around and is about to leave but Judy quickly grabs his tail and yanks him back “H-Hey Judy!”

“No no no no I was kidding, kidding”!  Judy laughs awkwardly, ears flopping a bit down. Nick sighs and nods, rubbing his face and sitting back next to Judy “S-So he works for Jumbeaux now huh? Funny how that works”

“Thought the same thing” Nick speaks non-chalantly, scratching his ear and chest “Funny how life works sometimes”

Judy had to let out a small sigh at that “Yeah…I still haven’t told my parents”

“Uh…” Nick eyes Judy for a moment, a worried look on his face “Is that a good idea?”

“Hey” Judy pouts at him, her nose twitching a few times “They’re not afraid of foxes anymore”

“I know I know” Nick waves his arms in front of him “Just…will they accept this? You…me…us?”

 “…” Judy stays quiet for a few seconds, looking away from Nick “I…I-I don’t know. Maybe I shouldn’t tell them yet”

“Good idea” Nick nods “We’ll handle that when we get there.”

“Works for me” Judy yawns, looking back at the stars with Nick in silence

 

“See? I told you they would make up!” a voice said to their left. The neighbors…again

“You don’t have to yell I heard too!”

“Shut up!”

“You shut up!”

 

Judy and Nick groan “…You have got to reconsider moving from this complex” Nick mutters

“Believe me Nick” Judy twitches, an annoyed look on her face and her ears droop down “I’m looking.”

  
**END**


End file.
